twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Kethrii
Kethrii Valyn (Also answers to "Keth") Known Information Past Life & Return: Kethrii Returned during the first month of the fifth year of Adelrune in the middle of the main Solace courtyard. By her rough estimation, she believes she had only been dead for a few decades. Rather young for an Effendal, Kethrii claims to originally be from an Effendal tribe in the Eastern Expanse, though she was separated from them at an early age. Raised by an elderly Human man, Keth seems at home with many Human customs and mannerisms which she displays naturally. She has also mentioned she was allied with the Churchwood Brotherhood for a time, and still writes to a friend and mentor living there. Friendships & Romance: An easy-going sort, Kethrii tends to handle most situations with humor and quickly made friends with a number of Solace inhabitants. Most notably, was her friendship with the brash and often harsh Inara, who introduced her to the mercenary group, The Wanderers. From there, she met Hakkaua, who would become something of a brother to her, and Caeli, who would in turn become her mentor in all things. After her Return, Kethrii made a point to be present every time newly Returned entered Solace. Fortunately, she did not have to wait long; another young Effendal by the name of Naia Haleth soon appeared. Although there was clearly a history between the two Effendal, Naia Returned with significant memory loss, bearing physical scars from whatever came before. Kethrii did not seem anxious to speak of what their past connection may have been for fear of making the other Effendal uncomfortable. Nevertheless, Kethrii was rarely seen far from Naia's side and her loyalty and respect toward the Oni'ven sorcerer was obvious. It was only recently that some of Naia's memories began to resurface. Those memories, coupled together with the close bond the two had cultivated since Returning, lead Naia to admit her romantic feelings for Kethrii. Overjoyed, Keth was quick to help rekindle their past relationship, now even stronger given their years together on Tear. Although Kethrii is no stranger to loss, it is clear she has taken the deaths and departures of her newfound friends with increasing difficulties as the years wear on. When Inara was captured and tortured by Inexo, it was Kethrii who readily offered a piece of her soul in return for Inara's mind to be healed. Unfortunately, the act would go unnoticed, for when Inara was healed, she did not remember Kethrii's actions and instead became extremely bitter toward Solace due to twisted and tainted memories from her capture. After Allerm's sacrifice and Inara's departure, Kethrii became the new leader of the Wanderers, with Hakkaua as her Second, though she would eventually lose him to battle as well. When Kethrii and Caeli were struck down together and journeyed to a Ferryman, Kethrii did everything in her power to ensure the Druidess could be Returned or taken to the afterlife of her choice. Loyal to a fault, Kethrii feels as though she is losing a battle with death itself and she will fight hard for her friends, stopping at nothing to help them when the time calls for it. Even still, she's now lost two more close friends, Victoria and Tynan, in the same year and is struggling to recover. Adding to Keth's somewhat fragile state of mind, Naia eventually was to leave the Returned to study among the Radoland. Nevertheless, the two Effendal stay in close contact with each other and Keth often visits in the hotter months of the year. Keth has sardonically joked that her connection to Naia may be one of the only things keeping her sane. Following Victoria's recent passing, Keth and Naia have found themselves as surrogate parents to Victoria's unusual young child, Euridice, and Naia has returned to Solace to help raise the child while she continues her studies remotely. Despite their unusual circumstances, the two Effendal have tried to build a happy life together. Although Keth knows it is not a custom among the Effendal, she has recently formally proposed to Naia with a handmade metal-worked ring. Skills & Religious Leanings: Kethrii is an accomplished artist and metal worker and has fashioned blades for a number of Solace inhabitants. In addition to being a smith, Keth is also a capable fighter, tracker, scout, and has been known to have unusual dreams. She has been seen in the company of known Dream Mages, and now sports a dreamcatcher hanging from her belt, though she states she has no magical aptitude herself. Although it's clear the young Effendal cannot read most words, she does enjoy drawing in her small leather journal when she has the time, though she tends not to show others what's inside. Recently, Kethrii has made it known she now follows the Old Ways. Deeply involved in the ceremonies that allowed Caeli to Return with the Old Ways ferryman, Vrana, Kethrii has said, "It is hard to be presented with physical proof your prayers and actions have actual results and consequences and not start believing there's something to all this religious nonsense." Having a long kinship with the aspect of Raven from her past life, Kethrii became the Flamebearer for Raven and has found comfort in Caeli's teachings and learned much under the druid's guidance. She has also been known to leave offerings for Wolf and Hedgehog, though she respects the entire pantheon as a whole. Kethrii has taken Caeli's recent departure from Solace very hard. Over the course of her time in Solace, Kethrii has found herself not only in the position of proxy to the Solace Council, but also a Flamebearer for Raven, the leader of the Wanderers, an Effendal Ambassador to Unity, and head the Solace Guild of Craftsman. Though humbled, she is generally one to avoid the spotlight and is increasingly surprised at the trust people are placing in her as she slowly becomes one of the "eldest" Returned still living in Solace. Status Keth currently holds two pins of status for her service on the old Solace Council as Proxy to the Master of Regard, and a single pin for being the Quartermaster of the Solace Craftsman's Guild. She is also the leader of the Wanderers mercenary guild. Close Friendships & Allies * Naia Haleth - The love of her life and constant companion. * Caeli Oakenthorn - Not only a mentor in all things, but a close personal friend. * Aislynn - Although they'd Returned together, Keth didn't realize how close they would become. * Lumar Dubois - Unlikely friends bonded over ridiculous jokes who have watched the world change around them. * Laurel Bay - A stead-fast ally who has always welcomed Keth into her clan. * Esdeline Dunnelon-Valance - A fellow lover of adventure and exploration. * Shakes - Literally the 4th Returned Keth ever met, they have grown closer over the years even if she still has trouble understanding him. * Mr. Wigle '''- A recent companion introduced to her by Victoria, they have continued their friendship, even in her absence. * '''Alderic - The young Amalgamation man somehow reminds Keth of both her adopted father and a younger brother she never had. * Agrafina Ivanova - Bonded over stories and adventure, another member of Keth's impromptu Colish family. * Amon Seccari - The last surviving member of the original Wanderers other than Keth. * Inara Elbereth (MIA) - Keth's first friend after Returning and fellow "partner in crime." * Hakkaua (RIP)- Fellow "doer of the dumb" and something of a brother to her. * Victoria Sela (RIP) - Keth's closest friend and her second-in-command. * Anais "Kiri" Ceien (RIP) - A fellow scout, "pocket-healer," and lover-of-the-surreptitious. * Sil'Arnith (MIA) - A brother-in-arms as well as in faith. * Tynan (RIP) - The first person Keth saw when she Returned, and someone she promised Hakkaua she'd always take care of. Enemies Kethrii is never outright hostile toward anyone and tends to make friends easily. Since Returning she has fought her fair share of enemies and generally considers anyone wishing Solace harm her own enemies as well. Nevertheless, she is openly distrusting of most Inquisitors and Amalgamation soldiers due to past experiences. Additionally, she now considers the Bloodroses a direct enemy of the Wanderers due to their hostility against the Western Mercenary Conclave. Although she scored a victory against the Bloodroses by striking down one of their leaders, Ambrose, during the Battle of Bele'a'thru, his spirit has returned two years in a row when the veil is most thin just to seek revenge on Kethrii. Rumors * It was rumored that Kethrii was one of Inara's servants from her first life, as Inara only just remembered she ever had servants after Keth Returned. * Some believe Kethrii was the true leader of the Dark Future's resistance and and without her Inexo's death would have never happened. * It is rumored Kethrii is a thief and pickpocket, though no one has actually spotted her taking anything for more than a practical joke. * Kethrii is amphibious and can breathe coffee - it's almost akin to breathing fire, but only when she's trying to get someone to leave her alone. Some Returned say she has impressive distance with her coffee-spray attack. * Due to the difficulties Effendal have with pro-creation, it is rumored Naia and Kethrii have been breeding Naia's pet spider to give them sweet little spiders so they can raise a family of their own. * Rumor has it Kethrii can read, she just hates helping people and pretends she can't. * Kethrii is the best dancer of the Effendal race, but doesn't dance because she doesn't want people's heads to explode from sheer amazement. * Kethrii secretly controls spiders. * She is secretly Effendal Nobility hiding amongst the Returned. Quotes * "I don't understand why people would spend good copper on paper already covered with scribbles." * "Is returning without the cold I had when I died too much to ask for?" * "Well, Inara doesn't like chocolate, so her taste is already questionable." * "They weren't using it..." Soundtrack * "Silhouettes" - Of Monsters & Men (Keth to Naia, Fractured Memories) * "Heavy In Your Arms" - Florence + The Machine (Naia to Keth, Fractured Memories) * "Blackheart" - Two Steps From Hell (Keth's Theme) * "Demons" - Imagine Dragons (General, post-return) * "The Miracle" - U2 (General, post-return) * "Fires of War" - Shadow Of War - True Ending Theme (Alternate Universe) Event Soundtracks: * November 2018 - "Heartlines" - Florence + The Machine * December 2018 - "No Lights On The Horizon" - Metric